Naruto Uzumaki:El Vengador Fantasma
by es.nasho567
Summary: si quieren saber mas de esta historia leanla


La tensión se podía sentir en la oficina del sandaime hokage ya que neko junto a los Anbus quienes estaban escondidos, estaban impresionados por sentir un gran poder que aquel joven extraño que estaba parado ahí al frente de su líder tenía, así que este hablo.

_¿De verdad quiere que le diga quien soy realmente hokage-sama? Sencillamente no tengo ningún problema en decirle quien soy_preguntó naruto a lo que hiruzen le respondió.

_Me gustaría que usted joven me digiera la verdad de quien es usted realmente, para que venga a mi oficial_le respondió hiruzen a lo cual naruto quien había dado un suspiro este le volvió a contestar.

_Me llamó Uzumaki Naruto y vengo del futuro_le contestó naruto a lo cual hiruzen junto a los Anbus estaban realmente impresionados por lo que acaban de escuchar.

En ese momento hiruzen sencillamente no podía creer en las palabras que había dicho aquel joven que estaba ahí parado al frente de el, en todo sus años jamás había escuchado ese tipo de bromas y antes de que el pudiera dar su opinión este no pudo hacerlo ya que naruto se adelanto.

_¿No es ningún tipo de broma viejo, lo que te digo es verdad? Además quiero que me escuches atentamente lo que voy a decir acontinuacion y por favor no me interrumpas_dijo naruto a lo que hiruzen asintió con su cabeza.

Hiruzen junto a sus Anbus quienes estaban prestando atención a cada palabra que estaba diciendo naruto, estos jamás se habían imaginado que el mundo shinobi iba a llegar a una 4 guerra mundial ninja, solamente para ser destruido por Kaguya Otsutsuki y sobre todo de que este casí le da un infarto al saber que su nieto adoptivo era el último vengador fantasma ya que este al ser un trato con el mismo diablo, de curar a su esposa de una enfermedad incurable, este se había llevado al alma de su esposa e incluso de sus hijas.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la oficina del sandaime hokage, hiruzen no tenía palabras que decir luego de haber escuchado exactamente todo lo que naruto le había dicho y así que este se había levantado de su asiento para acercarse a su nieto adoptivo, darle un fuerte abrazo para luego decir lo siguiente.

_Definitivamente tus padres deben de estar orgullosos por todo lo que has hecho naruto y sobre todo a pesar de que no pudiste salvar a la alianza shinobi de las manos de Kaguya Otsutsuki, sin duda te has convertido en un excelente shinobi_dijo hiruzen a lo cual naruto solamente asintió con su cabeza.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras naruto quien este iba hablar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que en ese momento ambos se habían dado la vuelta para ver cómo la puerta de la oficina se había abierto, mostrando a los jounin-sensei de los equipos 7,8,9 y 10 quienes habían entrado a la oficina.

_¿Sabes que esto, lo debe saber el consejo verdad?_pregunto hiruzen a lo cual naruto le respondió.

_Eso ya lo se, además de que solo espero que el consejo civil no haga ninguna de sus estupideces o sino los voy a terminar matándolos_respondió naruto para luego este darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina dejando a los jounin-sensei sorprendidos de ver aquel extraño joven.

Después de que la conversación había terminado kurenai y los demás quienes habían visto como aquel joven ya había salido de la oficina, estos estaban sacando sus propias conclusiones de que porqué hiruzen se llevaba tan bien con el, así que Kakashi hablo.

_¿Disculpe Hokage-sama, pero porque usted se lleva bastante bien con ese joven ya que no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones en la aldea?_preguntó Kakashi a lo cual hiruzen le respondió.

_Escucha Kakashi, mejor que no hables ya que estoy bastante decepcionado contigo. Además si no quieras entrenar a naruto, me lo hubieras dicho ya que a el, lo habría puesto bajo la supervisión de yugao y que solamente tu, te dedicas a entrenar a Uchiha sasuke_respondió hiruzen a lo cual kurenai junto a los demás nunca pensaron que Kakashi iba a tener favoritismo con sus alumnos.

Luego de que Kakashi escuchara esas palabras que había dicho hiruzen, este sabía que había cometido un graver error de no entrenar a naruto y si a sasuke, así que en ese momento los 4 jounin-senseis le habían dicho al sandaime de que sus equipos iban a participar de este examen chunin.

_¿Bien pueden retirarse, excepto tu kurenai ya que quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante?_preguntó hiruzen a siendo que kurenai a sintiera con su cabeza para esta ver como Kakashi junto a los demás abandonaban la oficina.

_¿Que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo hokage-sama?_pregunto kurenai a lo cual hiruzen quien este había mandado a llamar a neko para que esta se quitara la máscara y este hablo.

_Verán_

Yugao junto a kurenai quienes habían prestado atención a las palabras que estaba diciendo hiruzen, estas sencillamente no podían creer que aquel joven que había salido de la oficina era naruto y así que esta hablo.

_¿Ya veo, pero que quiere que nosotras hagamos con el hokage-sama?_preguntó yugao a lo cual hiruzen le respondió.

_Como se a dado las cosas, naruto ya sabe quienes son sus padres, así que quiero que ustedes sean las prometidas se naruto-kun_respondio hiruzen haciendo que ambas mujeres se pusieran rojas y estas se encontraban de acuerdo a las palabras que había hecho de parte del sandaime.

_Con su permiso hokage-sama, sera mejor que me vaya a mi departamento para poder guardar cada una de mis cosas y así poder llevarlas a la residencia Uzumaki_dijo kurenai para luego esta abandonar la oficina seguido de yugao.

En otro lugar:

Lúcifer quien estaba realmente enojado al ver como su hijo, se había escapado del infierno solamente para reunir a varios demonios para pelear contra el y así poder destronarlo de su trono.

_Maldición, debo encontrar a una persona para que pueda enfrentarse a mi hijo y a su ejercito_termino de pensar lúcifer.

Harem:

Kurenai.

Yugao.

Anko.

Hana Inuzuka.

Tsume Inuzuka.

Temari.

Shizune.

Senju Tsunade.

Mabui.

Samui.

Yugito.

Fuu.

Mei Terumi.

Konan.

Mikoto Uchiha.

Kushina Uzumaki.

Mito Uzumaki.

Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Diana.

Shayera.

Canario Negro.


End file.
